


Rebuild Me

by AzzureThunder



Series: A Softer World [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A softer world - Freeform, Angst, Body Modification, M/M, its sad, please read Authors note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 19:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1277773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzzureThunder/pseuds/AzzureThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a futuristic realm, you can live forever. Fix your broken parts, by giving up part of your life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebuild Me

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't really a fic. more of a run through. but im nervous itll be too sad, too dark, to actually finish. but if people want it, i will. for now though, this is what it is.

Liam had a bad fever when he was young, lost his eyesight. His parents paid the price to get him fixed, and contact was severed. Liam lives with the kind Surgeon who fixed him, "Doc" Styles. By the time Liam is five, he is already best friends with the Surgeon's son, Harry. But his kidneys have started to fail; the conditions he lives in are too much for his weakened body. Doc fixes him again, creating stronger, better kidneys, but Liam is no longer able to regulate his body temperature, and has to stay inside, has to stay in monitored room. 

This time he gave up life on the outside. Life goes on easy, Liam kept inside, with only Harry to keep him company and treat him like he was normal, and Liam re payed him by helping him with music, one thing they both loved. Liam would play and Harry would sing, and God could he sing, captivating audiences and paving a long road ahead for his future.

Liam could feel his heart break when he was 16, and Harry announced that he would leave for a tour with his boyfriend, Louis. And their friend Zayn. Liam could feel his heart break that he would be alone, that Harry didn't care about him anymore, that he wasn't enough, that Louis, was enough. He didn't have any modifications; he could go outside when he wanted too. He had a family. He wasn't broken like Liam. It was a few weeks before Doc asked him what he wanted to give up to fix his heart, and Liam learned that heartbreak was a very real thing. He gave up his passion towards music, no longer able to feel anything about music, about song. He knew Harry would be mad, but Harry broke him first. So now he waited, alone in his little temperature controlled room, waited for someone to care again. 

It came slightly before his 18th birthday when Niall was escorted into his room, having lost his temp control as well. When Liam asked why, the blond smiles in answer, saying he gave it up so his Brother's new infant son could live, the poor thing born dead. So he gave up his life on the outside, his connections with people, his ability to run or jump or anything that wasn't walking (and even that was painful). But he didn't mind, he would do it again and again for the doctors to reanimate his brother's son, to see the smiles on their faces. Liam never knew you could offer yourself up for someone else, but seeing Niall so happy, even as he slowly lost all ability to walk, as he slowly forgot why he was here, who anyone besides Liam and the Doctor was. and that's only because he saw them every day. But he was still so happy, until he didn't wake up one morning. Liam had never been so scared, so nervous about modifications as he did when he saw the way Niall's whole being slowly disappear. 

Harry comes back, changed and determined, full of tattoos and cheeky comebacks. Nothing of the sweet boy who shared his pudding with Liam when he got sad about staying inside. Liam guessed that's what the outside world did, twisted and warped you until you were someone else. They last time they saw each other they were 16, Liam was awkward with a curly mop of hair and a hunch of nervousness in his shoulders. 

But now at 18 Liam had bulked up, and shaved his hair short, and let the top of his hair grow and style into something of a quiff. He did things with confidence and a smile, wanting to make up for his sulking behavior before he met Niall. The Irish man changed his look on life, and that he should be immensely happy for being Alive whether he could remember why of not. So he was determined to live with a smile and be polite even if no one cared about him, even if the one who did left, and then the last one forgot him and died, barely two months ago. 

Liam turned 19 two weeks after Harry returned and had only caught a glimpse of him and the others once. Harry was tall, his curls pushed back with a bandanna, his eyes colder, lean muscle and a sharp tongue. Louis hadn't changed much; he was smaller than the others, a quick wit and a blinding smile. But Liam learned that he wasn't small by genetics. He had gotten hurt on the tour, a part of the stage collapsing and taking him with it, and he gave up the ability to grow, stunted his knees and spine for them to fix his stomach and intestines, as they were ripped open in the accident. 

Zayn had a modification too, from before they had left, even though just now learned about it. His lungs were like Liam's kidneys, mechanical and rattled when shaken or worked to hard. He had been caught in a fire when he was small, that cost him his family and his lungs were scorched. His older sister, the only one not in the fire gave herself up to save him, to give him new lungs, but she wasn't strong enough to handle her modifications, and died shortly after. They both were getting checked up on when Doc had sent Harry to say hello, had told him all about Niall, but nothing about his heart, or his loss of passion for the only thing Harry cared about. 

He had to be forced to come see him and Liam thought for one moment in panic that he felt his synthetic heart stutter and stop in pain. But as soon as he looked into Harry's green eyes and he didn't care if it did, because Harry was back. Harry was here. They clicked again instantly, telling stories of this and that, reliving in their memories. Until Zayn came in with a grim expression. 'It's Louis' he said. That something was wrong, that they needed to fix him, give him all new legs, new stomach. That he was going to die if they didn't start operating. 

Harry was furious 'why are they waiting?' Liam knew why, you always know why if you had Modifications done. They couldn't start until they knew what he was going to give up. Harry stilled, they had talked about it, loved ones always did, in case this happened. With a sob he let they know. 'He wants to give up the band, me and you, Zayn; he wants to give up his fame and fortune.' Harry curls so tight into Liam's side that it hurt, but he wraps his arms around Harry and rocks him to bed. 

With the band over Harry is around a lot more, he still hung out with Zayn (he tried with Louis, but it hurt that he didn't know about all they use to have) but mostly he spent time with Liam, just like they use too. Harry found out about his heart a few months into him being home, and stopped talking to him. 'That was what we had Liam! That’s what we had, that was ours! not yours to give away!' He shouted and screamed, before he left and didn't come back again, for a whole year, until Liam confessed that Harry was the one that shattered his heart so bad he needed to be fixed, that Harry didn't care, so Liam had to have that passion torn away from him so he could live again, so he wouldn't be reminded about what never was. Harry came back a week later, quiet and red eyes and apologies. 

They had their first kiss when they were 22, needy but short, and laid wrapped up in each others confessions of love. Until Harry was forced to leave, his father in a fit that Harry fancied someone so incomplete like Liam. And that hurt, it hurt even more when Harry started to be distant again. It was agony when Harry went to Zayn for comfort when Louis died, another complication with his modifications. Liam did something stupid and he cried for Niall to forgive him, but he kept going, he went outside. 

Now it was a very nice, average day outside. steady temperature, a nice breeze. But for someone so "incomplete" it was too much and Liam pressed himself against the wall by the exit door. It locked behind him and he would never make the short walk around the building to the front. He was already on fire, and as soon as the slightest breeze hit, he was frozen. It was conflicting and it hurt it drove his insides crazy, it cranked and rattled his heart and kidneys, his eyes going in and out of focus before it was black. It was a nice day, for normal people. But it was killing Liam.

He never knew how he got back inside, how he was still alive, what, better yet, who gave something up to save him? He found out a month later when Harry was off on another tour, a solo career, never able to stay away from the pull of music and song for long. Zayn came in to visit him, which was a bit surprising, but more surprising when he admit that he found him outside, and gave up his passion for art and music to save him. Liam burst into tears, screaming "sorrysorrysorry" and that he should have died instead. Zayn just pulled him close and shushed him to sleep, before murmuring into his ear. "Harry loves you too much for me to not give myself to save you. I love him too much for him to be sad." 

And Liam Knows. Knows just what Zayn feels, he loves Harry too. And he thinks that Zayn should be with him, because Zayn go with him with he follows the call of song. Liam gets a laugh in response and Zayn says Harry would never love anyone who didn't love music and song like he did. Liam knew that, and that’s why it hurt so so much to be reminded that Harry could never love him, not without his passion for music again. Zayn is gone after that, falling for a sweet girl named Perrie, a girl with fake breasts due to cancer, but rebuilt after she gave up her reproductive organs, never able to have her dream of children. Zayn adopts one for her and the rest is history. 

Liam is 24 when the news of Harry's accident reaches him. A car crash. The steering wheel crushed his chest and throat, and would have died if he wasn't rebuilt. Lungs like Zayn and hand-made trachea and larynx, ones he had to replace every day for a few months to make sure they could sustain his lungs and his life. But the constant cutting of his throat left him with scars and the inability to use his voice. Not even able to grumble or whimper, to laugh with sound. His new and final throat unable to accommodate the added stress of voice. The doctors thought it to be a small aspect to give up to be alive. But they didn't know Harry. They didn't know how he silently cried every night and day, that he would explode and hurt himself to see if he could scream, gasp, anything. 

He wanted his voice back. But with the modifications that would have to be made, and the vast amounts of effort to rebuild his voice, every octave and quirk that created it, would cost almost the entire life of someone perfectly healthy, let alone someone incomplete. But Harry wasn't going to last long without the only thing that gave him joy in this destructive world. 

Liam couldn't bear to see him wasting away like Niall did, but this time he wasn't happy. And that was unbearable. So Liam cornered Doc Styles and convinced him to take him, all of him, his life, his love for harry, his existence to save Harry's voice, to give him back what he truly loved. His dad agreed anything to save his son. But they only way he could do that, and make it really work was if Harry agreed. it wasn't a life-death situation so both parties had to agree.

Liam didn't know how he would convince Harry that this was for the best. He wasn't any use to the world, and it would give Harry back the one and only thing he loved. So why did Harry keep saying "No"?


End file.
